Crafting Styles
The following is a list of Crafting Styles available in . These are related to, but not, the Motifs, which are the in-game books required to craft in that style. Note that with the exception of the Racial styles, every other style requires specific books to craft. Racial Styles *Altmer Style (Crafting Motif 1: High Elf Style) *Dunmer Style (Crafting Motif 2: Dark Elf Style) *Bosmer Style (Crafting Motif 3: Wood Elf Style) *Nord Style (Crafting Motif 4: Nord Style) *Breton Style (Crafting Motif 5: Breton Style) *Redguard Style (Crafting Motif 6: Redguard Style) *Khajiit Style (Crafting Motif 7: Khajiit Style) *Orsimer Style (Crafting Motif 8: Orc Style) *Argonian Style (Crafting Motif 9: Argonian Style) *Imperial Style (Crafting Motif 10: Imperial Style) Rare Styles *Ancient Elf Style (Crafting Motif 11: Ancient Elf Style) *Barbaric Style (Crafting Motif 12: Barbaric Style) *Primal Style (Crafting Motif 13: Primal Style) *Daedric Style (Crafting Motif 14: Daedric Style) *Dwemer Style (Crafting Motif 15: Dwemer Style) *Glass Style (Crafting Motif 16: Glass Style) *Akaviri Style (Crafting Motif 18: Akaviri Style) *Mercenary Style (Crafting Motif 19: Mercenary Style) *Yokudan Style (Crafting Motif 20: Yokudan Style) *Ra Gada Style (Crafting Motif 28: Ra Gada Style) *Soul-Shriven Style (Crafting Motif 29: Soul-Shriven Style) *Ebony Style (Crafting Motif 37: Ebony Style) *Draugr Style (Crafting Motif 38: Draugr Style) *Celestial Style (Crafting Motif 41: Celestial Style) Alliance Styles *Aldmeri Dominion Style (Crafting Motif 25: Aldmeri Dominion Style) *Daggerfall Covenant Style (Crafting Motif 26: Daggerfall Covenant Style) *Ebonheart Pact Style (Crafting Motif 27: Ebonheart Pact Style) Add-ons Imperial City *Xivkyn Style (Crafting Motif 17: Xivkyn Style) Orsinium *Ancient Orc Style (Crafting Motif 21: Ancient Orc Style) *Trinimac Style (Crafting Motif 22: Trinimac Style) *Malacath Style (Crafting Motif 23: Malacath Style) Thieves Guild *Outlaw Style (Crafting Motif 24: Outlaw Style) *Abah's Watch Style (Crafting Motif 32: Abah's Watch Style) *Thieves Guild Style (Crafting Motif 33: Thieves Guild Style) *Dro-m'Athra Style (Crafting Motif 35: Dro-m'Athra Style) Dark Brotherhood *Assassins League Style (Crafting Motif 34: Assassins League Style) *Dark Brotherhood Style (Crafting Motif 36: Dark Brotherhood Style) *Minotaur Style (Crafting Motif 39: Minotaur Style) *Order of the Hour Style (Crafting Motif 40: Order Hour Style) Shadows of the Hist *Silken Ring Style (Crafting Motif 44: Silken Ring Style) *Mazzatun Style (Crafting Motif 45: Mazzatun Style) ESO Morrowind *Buoyant Armiger Style (Crafting Motif 47: Buoyant Armiger Style) *Morag Tong Style (Crafting Motif 30: Morag Tong Style) *Ashlander Style (Crafting Motif 48: Ashlander Style) *Militant Ordinator Style (Crafting Motif 49: Militant Ordinator Style) *Telvanni Style (Crafting Motif 50: House Telvanni Style) *Redoran Style (Crafting Motif 51: House Redoran Style) *Hlaalu Style (Crafting Motif 52: House Hlaalu Style) *Refabricated Style (Crafting Motif 53: Refabricated Style) Horns of the Reach *Bloodforge Style (Crafting Motif 54: Bloodforge Style) *Dreadhorn Style (Crafting Motif 55: Dreadhorn Style) Clockwork City *Apostle Style (Crafting Motif 56: Apostle Style) *Ebonshadow Style (Crafting Motif 57: Ebonshadow Style) Dragon Bones *Fang Lair Style (Crafting Motif 58: Fang Lair Style) *Scalecaller Style (Crafting Motif 59: Scalecaller Style) Summerset *Psijic Style (Crafting Motif 61: Psijic Style) *Sapiarch Style (Crafting Motif 62: Sapiarch Style) *Pyandonean Style (Crafting Motif 64: Pyandonean Style) *Welkynar Style (Crafting Motif 67: Welkynar) Wolfhunter *Huntsman Style (Crafting Motif 65: Huntsman) *Silver Dawn Style (Crafting Motif 66: Silver Dawn) Murkmire *Honor Guard Style (Crafting Motif 68: Honor Guard Style) *Dead-Water Style (Crafting Motif 69: Dead-Water Style) *Elder Argonian Style (Crafting Motif 70: Elder Argonian Style) Wrathstone *Coldsnap Style (Crafting Motif 71: Coldsnap Style) *Meridian Style (Crafting Motif 72: Meridian Axes) Elsweyr *Anequina Style (Crafting Motif 73: Anequina Style) *Pellitine Style (Crafting Motif 74: Pellitine Style) *Sunspire Style (Crafting Motif 75: Sunspire Style) Scalebreaker *Moongrave Fane Style (Crafting Motif 78: Moongrave Fane Style) *Stags of Z'en Style (Crafting Motif 77: Stags of Z'en Style) Dragonhold *Dragonguard Style (Crafting Motif 76: Dragonguard Style) Holiday Styles *Skinchanger Style (New Life Festival – Crafting Motif 31: Skinchanger Style) *Hollowjack Style (Witches Festival – Crafting Motif 42: Hollowjack Style) *Worm Cult Style (4th and 5th anniversary – Crafting Motif 60: Worm Cult Style) *Dremora Style (Witches Festival – Crafting Motif 63: Dremora Style) Crown Store Styles *Grim Harlequin Style (Crafting Motif 43: Harlequin Style) *Stalhrim Frostcaster Style (Crafting Motif 46: Stalhrim Frostcaster Style) *Tsaesci Style (Crafting Motif 53: Tsaesci Style) Dungeon Styles *Balorgh Style *Blood Spawn Style *Chokethorn Style *Domihaus Style *Earthgore Style *Engine Guardian Style *Grothdarr Style *Iceheart Style *Ilambris Style *Infernal Guardian Style *Kra'gh Style *Lord Warden Style *Maw of the Infernal Style *Mighty Chudan Style *Molag Kena Style *Nerien'eth Style *Nightflame Style *Pirate Skeleton Style *Scourge Harvester Style *Selene Style *Sellistrix Style *Sentinel of Rkugamz Style *Shadowrend Style *Slimecraw Style *Spawn of Mephala Style *Stormfist Style *Swarm Mother Style *Thurvokun Style *Tremorscale Style *Troll King Style *Valkyn Skoria Style *Velidreth Style *Vykosa Style *Zaan Style Other Styles *Voriplasm Style See also *Style Materials *Crafting Motifs de:Handwerksstile Category:Online: Crafting Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Game Terms